memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Genesis (episode)
Episode talk page Maintenance links __TOC__ I am going to move this article to Genesis (episode), redirect its links to that page, and turn this page into a disambiguation page (for this episode, Genesis Planet, Genesis Device, Project Genesis, Genesis Force, and the Biblical reference. Would anybody object to this? --From Andoria with Love 17:05, 5 Dec 2005 (UTC) :Not really. Does the reference really need its own page, though? Also, while we're at it, what about the capitalization of some of the other articles - perhaps move them to a lower-case title? Last but not least, perhaps move some of them to other "Genesis (disambiguation)" titles, unless they were specifically named as such? -- Cid Highwind 17:19, 5 Dec 2005 (UTC) Well, the Biblical book was reference in Star Trek II, but that is already described at Bible, so creating its own page shouldn't be necessary. As for moving the articles, "Genesis Planet" and "Genesis Device" should probably be moved to lower-cap names, but Project Genesis is the name of an actual project, so it should remain capitalized, in my opinion. However, they were all referenced as they are titled ... with the possible exception of Genesis Planet (perhaps we could move that to Genesis (planet)?) Anyways, I'll get started. --From Andoria with Love 17:29, 5 Dec 2005 (UTC) Inconsistencies I guess I have to question whether or not some of the inconsistencies mentioned in the background section are even worth pointing out. Yes, they are inconsistencies, but nothing more than you'd typically find in real life. For example, my girlfriend constantly refers to my dog as "she" or "her", even though he's a male. Why? Who knows... perhaps because my previous dog was a female, perhaps it's just wishful thinking. I've also known people who refer to all cats as "she" and all dogs as "he", and refuse to be corrected. As far as Troi's sign goes... I've been waiting for the sign on my office at work to be changed for over six months now, even though I've inquired about it several times. They're aware of the change, they just haven't gotten around to doing anything about it. Why? Who knows... too much work on the maintenance folks plates, or I don't rate high enough, or they just want to annoy me... whatever. That's just real life. Why should we expect a fictional universe like Trek to be any different? -- Renegade54 16:21, 18 October 2006 (UTC) :I agree, with the (possible) exception of the thing about the baby kittens needing their mother in the first 24 hours, it's all pointless. Even the thing about Troi being only half human is needlessly anal. Given the fact that the episode is based on bad bad bad psudo-science to begin with it seems odd that anyone would be worried about the fact that Troi's rank is incorrectly labeled on her door! --144.131.67.249 11:16, 21 October 2006 (UTC) I have proceeded to remove the "inconsistencies" section. They are too much like nit picks and it has long since been agreed upon that we don't do that here: :*Upon discovering Troi in her quarters, transformed into an amphibious lifeform, Data says that she is "no longer human"... which seems odd since Counselor Troi is in fact half Betazoid... but is not that odd since she is also half human. :*Before Data and Picard enter Troi's quarters one can see that the sign on the door says "Lt. Cmdr. Troi: Counselor"; even though she had been promoted to Commander by that time. :*Data's pet, the cat named 'Spot', changes gender from time to time. For example, in 'In Theory' La Forge refers to Spot as 'him', but in 'Genesis', Spot gives birth to some kittens. :*Data and Picard observe that Spot's kittens are about 24 hours old when found. However, the kittens shown on screen are obviously much older than one day. It is also very unlikely that they would still be alive after 24 hours without Spot's attention; besides needing to be fed, newborn kittens are totally dependent on their mother for warmth and to help them eliminate waste. :*When Data and Picard first enter the bridge, the OPS console is dark, signifying that it is off-line, however, Data is still somehow able to recover readings from it and Picard is somehow able to restore the ''Enterprise's attitude control. :*Barclay is transformed into a spider. Neither arachnoids or any other kind of arthropod are in the direct lineage of human descent. (presumably arachnoids and humans have a common ancestor, albeit from a very long time ago) :*Dr. Crusher informs Barclay that "the T-cells in your DNA" are the result of his susceptibility to the alien flu; however, there are no T-cells in DNA (although there is DNA in T-cells) If anyone feels any of the above is not a nit and legitimately belongs in the background section for some reason, then please discuss below. --Alan del Beccio 04:13, 16 December 2006 (UTC) :Thank God, the madness is gone. Let us keep it that way. --OuroborosCobra talk 04:16, 16 December 2006 (UTC) "Memorable" quote? :"Main power is off line. All systems are in either emergency, or stand-by mode." Does anybody find this to be a quote worthy of including in the memorable quotes section? There's nothing special about it; similar statements are made in numberous episodes. --From Andoria with Love 17:06, 22 February 2007 (UTC) :The only thing memorable is coming upon the drifting Enterprise that for some reason is at a silly angle. Sily I say. SILLY!! --OuroborosCobra talk 17:08, 22 February 2007 (UTC) Pre-historic Klingon? As far as I know, Klingons are of human origin. How can there possibly be pre-historic Klingons? By the way: I didn't know either, that humans are derived from spiders. :Klingons are never said in canon to be of human origin. Don't know where you would get that impression. --OuroborosCobra talk 23:21, 15 June 2008 (UTC) ::I'm not sure the pre-historic klingon was ever stated to be a klingon equivalent of a neandrethal etc., but only a lifeform that existed on the klingon homeworld at some point... but as I understand it, the idea of this episode was that the disease triggers random mutations into life forms that evolved on anyones home planet. Humans are not derived from spiders, rather spiders and humans have at some point derived from the same life form, and as humans still have some junk genes left of that life form it is possible to evolve into it's outcome, a spider. Similarly a spider on the Enterprise might have started to evolve into a human. I think. :) --Pseudohuman 23:40, 15 June 2008 (UTC) The Klingons ARE of human origin as was expressly stated in at least one episode. The Vulcans, Romulans, Klingons are only some of the human(oid) races that were once brought from earth to other worlds by some very advanced civilisation. They (some of them being arch enemies to each other) didn't like that idea either, but they had to accept the fact! The probability of a common ancestor was already first mentioned in the old series when Kirk, Spock and McCoy encountered some sort of Indian tribe on a planet far away from earth. And there was also some kind of highly advanced technique of apparently non-human origin. The common origin of many (not all, such as the travellers' race itself!) of the humanoid races is also the official explanation why there are so many similar races in space. Chacotay's tribe is even a hybrid race (with that of the ancestors) as could be clearly seen when they encountered some of their fellow tribesmen in the jungle. But maybe the genes of the humans were intermingled with that of some indigenious life form to make existence possible on the alien planets, the result being for instance green blood (Vulcans, Romulans) and other bizarre traits that do never occur on earth. But this is only my personal theory. :WHAT? Klingons are NOT NOT NOT of human origin...The episode you're referring to explain that genetically modified human genomes were used in the creation of super klingons... – Morder 10:09, 16 June 2008 (UTC)